The Olympian Senshi
by Great Big Sea
Summary: Usagi and co meet five powerful Sailor Senshi of North Amercia with ties from Ancient Greek.
1. Sailor Zeus arrives! The Pretty Senshi!

Summary: Usagi and co meet five powerful Sailor Senshi of North Amercia with ties from Ancient Greek.  
  
Tv Show: Sailor Moon, crossover  
  
Title: The Olympian Senshi  
  
Author: Faeriebuff  
  
Notes: I created the characters and got their Greek senshi names so if they don't match their Roman Senshi names then please don't email me about them or flame me about them. I took awhile to find them. Oh and I'm going to use the manga, attacks for the Greek Senshi and the original senshi will use their regular attacks. Sailor Zeus will use the attack Jupiter Oak Revolution, while Sailor Jupiter will use Jupiter Oak Evolution. : ) Tuxie boy is in Amercia studying so sorry! No Tuxedo Kamen/Mask! I was originaly going to have tweleve chapters but working and other stuff has come up- and I kinda whimped out on the large number of chapters! :P So I'm going to have six instead and this time I'm not going to back down! Enough babbiling.   
  
Season: Four- actually two years after the defeat of Queen Nehelenia, and the defeat of Sailor Galaxia.   
  
Angelina: Sailor Zeus  
Zoe: Sailor Apollo  
Chloe: Sailor Aries  
Anna: Sailor Aphrodite  
Rommie: Sailor Artemis  
  
Sorry if this spoils it for you but they are mostly in their senshi egos for most of the six chapters so I had to do it. :D Okay back to the chapters!  
---------------------  
  
Chapter One,   
  
Sailor Zeus arrives! The pretty sailor suited hero!  
  
-Tokyo Japan,  
  
Tsukino Usagi ran down the mall searching for her eternal compact in her blue shoulder bag and then grinned once she hit it with her fingers. She then whipped it out and ran towards the hallway leading towards the woman's washroom. She stopped running caught her breath and then turned around to check if anyone was coming around near her there wasn't anyone. Moon Eternal Power! Makeup! She shouted and henshined. She ran towards the fight with a particular ugly youma and a woman that she had never seen before. Stop right there! I'm the pretty sailor suited heroin of love and justice! Sailor Moon! I will punish you!  
She said waving her arms around for her stance.  
  
Oh it's you Sailor Moon I was hoping to meet you again. The woman said coldly. Again? Have we better before? Moon asked confused. Oh yes we have on the Moon Kingdom I believe. She smirked and then commanded the youma to attack the victim and Sailor Moon. I don't think so! She shouted and kicked the youma to the floor hard. Ouch! That hurt! The youma shouted and then jumped back up and glared at Moon it attacked her with it's sword. Venus Love-me chain! Exclaimed a voice.  
The youmas sword was knocked out of it's hand and then glared up at the newly arrived senshi. The senshi of love and beauty! Sailor Venus!  
Sailor Venus! It's you! Moon said happily. Venus love and beauty shock! The attack hit the youma who jumped to attack and then landed next to the strange woman. So theres two of you, but only two senshi cannot attempt to beat my youma army!  
  
-Eagle Lake Calif,  
  
Your talking to me? I can't believe it- my cat is moving it's mouth! Maybe I ate too much pizza last night? Angelina said to her gray tabby.  
You didn't eat that much- I'm Hercules- I know who you are! I named you! And how- were did you learn to talk like that? PBS? Angelina asked her cat only her eyes were showing behind her beds navy blue coverlet. PBS? No! Sheesh! Angie you dumbass! Your a sailor senshi- and- Who? Your kidding me right? I mean I'm not a sailor-whatcha-me-call-it!- The cat said loudly Whatever! I'm just a a kid in grade 11! Not some superhero! Angelina pratically wailed. You are! Hercules said and then jumped up in the air and landed back on the ground a henshin similar to the senshi's super henshin sticks landed on the ground it was green and had the 4 sign on the top.  
  
What's this? She asked picking it up. Your henshin. The cat said proudly. And what am I supposed to do with this then?   
Henshin! Ya know transform!   
  
To who? To _whom _Sailor Zeus. Hercules said even prouder. Okay- then why? To save the world! And to meet your senshi sisters.  
Hercules said quietly. I already have a sister! In college! And a stupid younger brother! Angelina said sighing. Henshin yo!Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss! Venus love-me chain! Mars Flame Sniper! Jupiter Oak Evolution! Mercury Aqua Rapsody! The five attacks intertiwend with each other and hit the youma who just doged again. Damn! This is getting on my nerves! Each time we try to attack the youma it just doges! Mars fumed. I'm sure if we come up with a logical plan then we can defeat the youma. Mercury repiled typing away on her minicomputer. Well you better come up with a plan pretty quick Mercury because we're gonna be sushi! Sparkiling Wide Pressure! Jupiter shouted. Your getting cocky, Sailor Jupiter each time you senshi try to attack my youma here he will just attack again and each time he does he gets stronger! So prepare to die! And come to the dark side!  
  
Mars screamed. Burning Mandala!Your nuts! Angelina said sighing. Henshin! You have to find Apollo! I'm sorry- what did you say? I have to find Apollo? Why? You want me to date him? No no no! Apollo is a girl! Hercules said sighing.  
Oh, why? Angelina asked. HENSHIN DAMN YOU! Fine! What do I say fancy fur? Angelina asked with her hands on her hips. Zeus Power Makeup! Hercules said. She picked up the henshin imediantly he turned to something like a Neopets pocket pet. She asked she watched the screen below the five senshi fighting she new none of them.  
Hurry! They need you! Hercules shouted.   
  
Right! Zeus Power! Makeup! The compact turned into the henshin wand when she shouted makeup! In a black and green background she traced a green circle around herself then her bodysuit came her greek style fuku her boots (just like Saturn's) formed her armlets formed. Her hair went into a ponytail she then landed in her henshin pose it was just like Jupiter's only Zeus was closer to the ground. She stood up and looked at herself in her mirror. She said happily. She had no tiara or gloves her tiara was a combination the senshi fuku and her bodysuit, and greek gladiator style outfit very feminine. She wore no helmet though. Her compact was still in her hand the scene below showed the senshi.  
  
What do we do know Herc? Zeus asked. You go help them and find Sailor Apollo! Hercules said firmly.  
  
I don't think I can take much more of this. Jupiter said laying on the ground tired and beaten. Hey attack them! You dumbass! The woman named Juno screamed. Yes Juno-san! The youma screamed and raced towards the senshi. Hey you! It's not nice to attack young women like that! I'm the senshi of thunder and justice! The heroin Sailor Zeus! Do I really have to say all that? She asked turning to Hercules. It's tradition! Hercules said sighing. Well next time a shorter speech would be nice! Zeus muttered and jumed to the ground near the youma and prepared to attack but with what?  
  
Juno smirked and then turned to the youma attack this new arrival! We don't need six senshi to fight! Juno shouted. Yes Juno-san! The youma smirked it ran towards Zeus she squealed and ran towards the exit. Were are you going!? Mars shouted after the fleeing Sailor Senshi.  
She remindes me of a certain senshi named Sailor Moon. Luna sighed.  
Hercules jumped down on the ground and shouted to her: attack with Flower Hurricane! The tabby shouted. Zeus shouted and stopped running. Attack the youma with Flower Hurricane! And hurry!  
Hercules urged. Zeus nodded. Flower Hurricane! She thrust her arms in front of her and called the name of the attack green and pink flowers and wind burst forth and hit the youma. It screamed and fell to the ground hard. Zeus said happily jumping up and down.  
  
She did that? With only one attack? Venus asked surprised. Well by the information that I got from her she's a powerful senshi. With powerful attacks although I doubt that she knows more. Mercury said with her I know more things then you do type voice. _I'll show that blue haired freak! _Zeus fumed. Is there anymore attacks that you can give me Hercules? Zeus said ready to attack this Juno person. Uh well I can't actually give them to you Sailor Zeus but maybe you can attack her with your Flower Hurricane attack? Hercules asked looking up at her hopefuly.  
You want me to attack her with that? Sure it distroyed that creature-  
Hercules corrected the girl. Youma right- but not that woman! Surely! Zeus protested.   
  
Juno looked smug turned around and waved goodbye. I'll see you senshi later- with more youma- powerful ones. Juno mocked. Time to go Zeus. Hercules urged and jumped on her shoulders. It's time that we find Sailor Apollo. The cat said quietly. The messenger of the gods. Mercury said quietly to herself. Right but how? He repiled nodding at her compact. She looked down at her compact, the Eagle Lake, Park the light grew brighter and the next instant the two were gone. Now were did they go? Artemis asked confused. I'm not sure but maybe she gone off to senshi pratice? Jupiter laughed. Not fair Jupiter. She's just learning like you all five were at once. Luna said diplomaticaly. Er- right Luna. Sorry. Jupiter said looking small for a minute. Now we must find those two, the senshi and the cat. Luna said again the seven ran outside and disapered from sight. That was the fourth youma this week Michiru. Haurka said quietly. I wonder who this Zeus senshi is? Maybe she's on our side? Michiru asked thoughtfuly. From the fight I have to say so. Haruka smirked. Then we must find her. Michiru nodded.  
  
So when we find this Sailor Apollo then what? Angelina asked the cute big gray tabby. We find the next senshi. Hercules said licking his paw.  
How many are there that we have to find? Angelina wailed. Four in all,  
the rest will come to us. The girl got this look 00 and fell of off her bed with a hard sound. Ouch! How many are there of us? I mean senshi?  
She whispered the last word. Hercules whispered back smirking. Very funny. Angelina said not looking happy at all. I can't believe that we have to find four more people! Angelina wailed again. Four more senshi, Angelina four more _senshi! _  
  
So this is it then? I'm surprised. The girl said to the pretty female orange tabby. Well? Your surprised? Well I have to say that I am! You want to know more about this compact that I gave to you? The tabby who said her name was Athena. Yes, but what are we supposed to do?  
Zoe asked. We have to help Sailor Zeus- our leader- by the way- to help find the other three senshi. The Greek senshi or the Olympian Senshi as we're also known. Athena chuckled. And were do we find this Zeus? Zoe asked. Have patience! Athena said and then jumped on the girls shoulders. First we need to have you henshin Hercules and his new charge will find us I'm sure. Athena said.   
  
I did a fire reading and I didn't get anything, Rei fumed. Are you sure you put in enough clindiling Rei-chan? Usagi said with a giggle. Your such a moron Usagi-chan! Rei shouted bonking her friend on the head with her pillow. Usagi cried. Rei-chan! Really! Ami said sighing. Rei shrugged. It's not like she's gonna get a bump- the only thing that you would call a bump is that thing she calls a brain. WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Rei-chan that is sooo mean! Usagi sobbed. Rei! Usagi! Shove it! We have to find out who this girl who we saw this afternoon! So quite down before you both wake up the damn dead! Minako shouted who apparently wasn't Minako for a minute. Rei stampered. Y-Your right Mina-chan. Usagi said quietly. Good now all we have to do is find out were this Sailor Zeus girl came from- and that might be hard to find out. Makoto said who was the only one sitting down. Right. Were do we start? Ami asked.  
  
A/N: Sorry if the chapters seem short I just thought of their length just a couple of minutes ago. -Faeriebuff


	2. Artemis' Fowl

Chapter Two,  
  
Artemis' Fowl  
  
I need another attack! I mean I can't always just use one attack! It's just silly! Angelina said picking up Hercules the kitty. Well? What do you want me to do about it? He asked her. Give me another one damnit! Angelina said pressing her face close to the cats. Allright! Just take your face away from mine! He begged. Angie said happily. Sailor Zeus is it? Came the loud voice. Angelina said grabbing Hercules.  
Maybe you should answer back? That might help. Hercules said quietly to Angelina. And who are you may I ask? She asked.   
  
My name is Zoe Tanner I also go by the name of Sailor Apollo. She added quickly. Sailor Apollo! Hya! And we didn't need to do anything! He he! Hercules said jumping out of Angelina's arms. My name is Hercules and do you have a nice kitty like me who can talk? He asked Zoe. If your talking about me then yes. Came the voice of Athena. My name is Athena and you must be Hercules am I right? She asked him. He breathed. Oh don't be breaking anyone else's hearts Athena! You might break this pussy's heart! Zoe said with a smirk. Oh he won't- I mean I doubt that he has one. Angelina said scooping up the kitty. Oh that's harsh! He moaned. Not much. Angelina smirked.   
  
I think we might find Sailor Aries now it's getting sooner- the day I mean. And we need to talk about that Juno woman as well. Athena said. I agree. Zoe said. But first I've also senced the powers of Sailor Artemis, which is strange since she wasn't supposed to receive her powers. Athena frowned abit. What do you mean by that? Are you sure know one else is a kitty around here like you two? Zoe asked her feline companion. I'm sure- I would have known it when I found you, but this is strange. Uh maybe she- she just found it? Hercules said quickly looking white for a dark gray tabby. Athena said looking straight at him.  
  
Please to do tell me why I should send down another youma? Clearly this time didn't work out for you, and I was hoping to find that senshi who came to the scouts aid. Pluto said through the com link. Let me assure you that you don't have to worry about a thing! They won't loose this time. We just hit a snag that's all Pluto that's it. Juno said quickly. This Sailor Zeus is a very interesting character- and she might have some more senshi of her side- even though the senshi of Toyko never heard of the Olympian senshi. Pluto said thoughtfuly. They never heard of the Olympian senshi before or back then sir, they didn't even know that damn planet Earth had their own army of sailor senshi!   
  
That's interesting, so we should learn more about that shouldn't we? Pluto said quietly. I will get on that very quick Pluto don't you worry. Juno said bowing. Fine, just get on it will you? Pluto said and then turned off the com link. You heard him! She said to the hidden youma. Find them and find out what their up to! Go find the Greek Senshi! As you wish Juno-san. The youma said bowing and then left the leader in silence.   
  
The youma dropped the young teen and then turned around to face more of them the people were running in all directions at the mall and the youma began to laugh at the running humans it jumped up and then almost grabbed a girl in a red jacket. Hey you! The youma asked confused. Yeah you! It's not nice to pick on people on like that! Prepare to fight! Artemis Power! Makeup! The compact turned into the henshin stick the mysterious figure then landed in her henshin pose much like Eternal Sailor Moon's. Her outfit was much like Sailor Zeus' she had short white boots like Sailor Uranus gold metal ribbons went around her legs and ended up at her calves. The rest of her fuku out was rusty gold pink and white. Like Zeus she had no tira she had short and long armlets.  
  
And who must you be? The youma asked. I have never seen a mortal much like you before so I guess this will be fun to take your energy away. The youma licked it's gross lips and then took a step forward. Oh I'm gonna tell ya who I am! I am the senshi of love and justice! Sailor Artemis! You will be punnished! Artemis struck a fight stance. Oh that's funny! You should go into the television world! The youma laughed. Fine be that way then! Artemis' Fowl! A long rusty metal bow and arrow formed into her hands when she shouted Fowl she released the arrow it was sent twirling in the air towards the youma. It pierced the awfuly ugly youma in the gut it howled in anger. It grabbed the arrow and threw it to the ground and charged after Sailor Artemis who calmly prepared to attac it. Artemis' Fowl! This time the arrow hit the youma it fell back to the ground hard and screamed and burst into dust and flames. See? Now that was easy. Artemis nodded and then grinned and jumped back up to the window sill and flew off.   
  
Chloe O'Brien raced down the steep steps that lead to the local university, along with other scared students visitors and professors who taught. _This is crazy! If they wanted us to play bitparts then all they had to do was ask! _She thought as she raced away from the strange ugly youma. Sounds and looks like trouble. Hercules said. No duh. Angelina said. You know what to do. Athena said. Angelina and Zoe nodded. Zeus Power! Apollo Power!   
  
So there are two of them now is there? Juno said smugly and then turned around to face her reflection in the mirror. What about my youma that I sent down to the mall? Juno asked still staring at herself. That one was distroyed Juno-san. Helios said quietly. And who may I ask distroyed my precious youma!? Juno said eyes blazing. A senshi- one that called herself Sailor Artemis Juno-san. Helios said quickly. Oh I see- then make sure if you find her distory her! For what she done to my precious youma! You got that?! Juno almost screamed. I understand perfectly your highness. Helios bowed. Juno said sitting back and continued to stare at herself marviling at her semi-good looks.   
  
Apollo shouted her fuku was blue in some spots were the rusty gold wasn't. She had boots like Sailor Neptune. The youma stopped and then dumped the boy and then turned around to face Sailor Apollo and Sailor Zeus. I am the sailor suited heroin Sailor Zeus! I will right wrongs and kick your ass! I am the senshi of thunder and leadership!  
A little long Sailor Zeus! Hercules said in a strained voice. And I am the senshi of love and justice! Sailor Apollo! Both of them struck a pose. Chloe doged a couple of scared students and hide behind a pole to watch the fight.   
  
Your going to wish that you didn't stop me what I was gonna do just now! The youma snarled and reached for the boy. Apollo! Aqua Rapsody! The aqua attack hit the youma and it dropped the boy to the hard concrete. Flower Hurricane! Zeus shouted the youma just doged.  
  
Ah dammit! Zeus fumed. The youma glared at her and then threw her attack back at the senshi and flew back and landed on poor Hercules!  
The cat moaned. Oh! That's terrible! Athena shouted worried.  
Your telling me!? Hercules said trying to get out from under the fallen Zeus. Oh look how the mighty Zeus falls! The youma laughed. Venus love and Beauty Shock! The figure shouted the youma screamed when the attack hit her she was sent back wheeling and hit into a pole. Chloe sighed it was near her's the one which she was hiding behind.  
  
You must give her another attack Hercules or she might not be able to defeat this youma so easily. Said the figure she stepped out she had a orange type fuku along with the same disgine as the other three senshi.  
I am the senshi of love and beauty! I will not tolerate this anymore! I will make sure that your master sees this! I am Sailor Aphrodite! She has boots like Sailor Mercury. I am the archer senshi of lore! The one who protects! I am Sailor Artemis! Have you found Sailor Aries yet? Aphrodite asked Athena she shook her head. Well we might as well get rid of this trash shouldn't we then? Aphrodite pushed her dark brown hair off of her shoulders and then raced after the youma and attacked.   
Rolling Heart Vibration! Zeus! Get up will ya? And attack with Jupiter Coconut Cyclone! Hercules nudged her again and again. Well it's about time that you gave me another one! Sheesh! You could have given me this earlier! Zeus fumed. Well it's not like I can just pull them out of my hat! Hercules said angrily. She muttered and then pointed at the ugly youma and threw down Artemis. Hey ya! Your ugly aren'tcha? Well c'mere so I can really show you how ugly you are! Jupiter Coconut Cyclone! When she said Jupiter she went on the tips of her toes and crossed her arms over her chest and then went into a twirl. Coconut bits flew towards the youma and distroyed the poles including the one were Chloe was hiding. The attack hit the youma and it angered it even more it sensed the girl and lunged at her. That girl! She must be it! Your mine! The youma snarled. Rolling Heart Vibration! Aphrodite shouted. Artemis' Fight! Artemis shouted. You! Chloe catch! Athena shouted the girl just barely avioded being lunch for a youma touched on the ground and quickly grabbed the henshin compact. What do I do with this? Check my reflection?! She shouted. Aries Power Makeup! Athena screamed. Oh! Allright! Aries! Power! Makeup! She traced a red circle around her and then her body suit formed her boots like Sailor Pluto her armlets her fuku and then she twisted and back into her pose crouching low to the floor with a flaming bow and arrow in her hands her dark brown hair up in a ponytail. Aries! Flame Sniper! She shouted the arrow pierced the youma and then it screamed and fell into pieces.   
  
A/N: Sorry if that sounds corny having all of the Olympian Senshi meet like that -Faeriebuff. Um in chapter three the outer senshi I guess you can call them aren't named yet- I have their Green (Olympian Senshi names) but I still haven't picked out their first and last names and that might take awhile! Sorry about that it's just that I don't have enough time that's all. Well I do it's just that I have one fanfic that I want to re-read and possibly re-write it. Since I started that one about two months ago. And my router (the thingy that connects my computer to my sisters and vice versa crashed or something on the weekend actually on Friday and we only got the Internet back up last Saturday. And I really want to get enough of (my good fanfics) up before this happens agian. It likely won't so I'm just being cautious. Thankies. I would post this up in my profile but it wouldn't come up for a day or two. Thanks for reading this! I do have some names for my outer Olympian senshi- but it's somewere hidden in my notebook. (I use a notebook so I remember my characters names! :P No seriously once I was writing a play and I got close to the end and I forgot five of the main characters. So yeah it's a good idea).


	3. They meet! The fourteen Sailor Senshi ag...

Chapter Three,  
  
They meet! The fourteen Sailor Senshi agree to meet!  
  
That's amazing power I sense. Rei said clutching her henshin wand. What is it Rei-chan? What kind of power do you sense? Ami asked her. I'm not sure, but it's sure powerful! I think we must meet whoever posses this power. She said firmly. I may be able to help you with that. Said a familiar voice behind them. They turned around in time to see Sailor Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn step out of Rei's bedroom actually- a time portal. How can you help Pluto? Luna asked. I can open a time portal- just for sixty minutes we should all go through. Pluto said. And we really want to meet this senshi who helped you the other day. Uranus remarked. Henshin yo! Artemis shouted.  
  
Moon Eternal Power!   
  
Mercury Crystal Power!  
Mars Crystal Power!  
Jupiter Crystal Power!  
Venus Crystal Power!   
  
  
  
The doors opend up with a onimious creek, everyone took bated breaths and then walked slowly into the portal the doors slowly closed behind them.  
  
So I guess I am Sailor Aries? Aries said looking at her bow and arrow.  
Why do you state that like a question? You are Sailor Aries! All of us are together again! Athena said happily. But your forgetting about the others- Hercules remided her. Oh! Right! Sorry! Athena got this look   
we should all go and talk- we have alot to catch up with. Athena said again and started to walk away the five girls looked at each other and walked away shrugging.   
  
Helios stood near the entrance of Sybill's chamber's but decided not to knock after all. And went down the corrider to his own chamber's when he suddenly heard the door open and thought he saw her head look out.  
Oh it's only you what do you want then? She asked him and he stood there back to the woman. Oh it's not important after all. He muttered.  
You had a little chat with Juno-san today didn't you? She asked him. It was nothing- and it's none of your business! Helios snarled. I see that you are wanting my help so I will help you what is it that you want? Sybill asked. He turned around and walked back to her and then stopped right in front of her. I believe that all of this energy collecting sounds a lot like Beryl's little mission. And I don't want to do that. Sailor Moon and her little gang of sailor senshi defeated her. And you don't want to end up the same way as Beryl? Ha! What is your plan anyway? Is it better then Juno-sans? Sybill asked looking interested. It seems that our new little trouble are the senshi of this planet- and they have the names of the Greek gods and goddess. I'm persumming that they might also carry the godhoods of the gods themselves. Helios said quietly.   
  
Oh I see. So you want to capture their godhoods, in what? A glass jar?  
Sybill laughed loudly. No! I have something else- something better that will make this little mission of ours much more appealing. Helios said grinning. She thought about it and then said: you said mission- so you decided to have my help? She asked him. Yes- unfortuanlly I do not have a collection of youmas like yours. Helios said. WHAT? YOUR JUST HAVING ME HELP YOU CAUSE I HAVE A GOOD AMOUNT OF YOUMAS? YOUR BASTARD! She screamed. I- You should calm yourself before Juno-san comes running! Now do you have a youma that we can use? Helios said looking more calm then his voice sounded. Wait here. She said crisply.  
She walked back into her chambers and closed the door she had to find a youma that had the power to grab- no- capture a godhood of a sailor senshi. She walked up to a large cabinet and turned the lock- once to the left and then to the right- and then back to left. She heard a click and then opend the door and gazed in. _Which one should I use? I think I should choose wisely- he's not going to make a fool out of me and take the damn credit either! So I'm going to make sure that this youma does the job but in a very different way. _She thought and then grinned she picked up a pink jar with pink smoke inside, this one is perfect! She laughed.  
  
She walked back to her door and then opend it up and then hucked it at Helios. Use this wisely. Was all she said and with a loud wham the doors to her chambers closely angrily. Oh this shall do nicely thank you Sybill. He grinned and vanished he was going to use this youma very soon.  
  
Do you read anything Mercury? Moon asked her blue haired friend. No I'm not getting anything I'm not sure why I don't get them on my computers radar. Maybe they are on another frequency? Venus asked.  
That could be it Venus, but to be careful we should split up and then find them that way. Luna said nodding. And what about Haruka and the others aren't they going to meet up with us soon? Mars asked. In a hour they're going to search like us. Luna said Mars nodded. Lets seperate now! Jupiter said running off. Mako-chan! Wait up for me! Sailor Moon shouted Venus ran after Jupiter and Moon. So I guess it's you and me Mercury. Mars said with a smile. And I should go after the other three. Luna muttered and raced after the trio it was easy to catch up since Moon tripped and began to cry. Oh she's still the same Usagi from four years ago! Mars sighed covering her face. Yes but she's much more mature don't you think? Mercury smiled. I'll get back to you on that one kay Merc?   
  
Supreme Thunder! Jupiter shouted the youma doged the attack and then landed near Venus who sqealed and bumped into Sailor Moon who both fell down on their butts. Sailor Moon! Sailor Venus! Get up and attack the monster! Luna commanded. Sailor Venus prepared to launch another attack. Venus love and beauty shock! She shouted the attack hit the youma who hit the ground hard. I hope Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars are having more luck then we are. Jupiter grunted.  
  
Mars Flame Sniper! Mercury Aqua Rapsody! The two attack interwined and hit the pink ugly mass. Mars fumed that's the third time we tried to attack it with but it keeps on doging! Mercury can't you do something with mini-computer of yours? Mercury just shook her head.  
I'm sorry Rei but the only thing that it can to is scan that's about it. Well couldn't you- just huck it at it? I mean I'm sure Luna can make another one for you. Heh Heh. Mars sighed and ran towards the youma and tried to kick it.   
  
Zeus! Oak! Revolution! Zeus landed back on her feet and grinned. Ya know that was fun! She smirked. That damn senshi! Piru! Attack them! The pink mass nodded and then raced after the senshi.  
This should be fun! The youma's skin was pink her hair was dark black, she wore a one piece pink dress and pink heels with straps that wrapped around her ankles. Her perfect white teeth showed a row of teeth and four fangs. Ouch. Fire Soul! Mars shouted. Artemis' Fowl! Rolling Heart Vibration! The three attacks hit the youma hard but she rebounded by kicking the three's butts to the ground. Athena shouted. You would sure think that this guy was trying to hard. Piru! Grab the godhood of whoever! I don't care! Helios shouted. I understand Helios-san! Piru bowed and raced after Zeus. Zeus! Oak Revolution! That didn't work well Piru grabbed the senshi by her neck and began to squeeze. Helios screamed. I need that for Juno-san! So that's her name it's not very nice to do that to our friends ya know buddy. Came a loud voice. And just who are you? He snarled. Invited by the new age Sailor Uranus! Coming along with the new age Sailor Neptune! Guarding the Time of Gates of this world Sailor Pluto!  
  
The senshi of death and distruction! Sailor Saturn! World Shaking!   
Uranus shouted. The youma screamed and dropped Zeus. Pluto! Saturn! You go find the other three! Uranus shouted. Artemis! Aphrodite! Go with Pluto and Saturn. Hercules shouted. They nodded and ran after the other two senshi. I'll go with them they might need my help. Athena said and raced after the four. So you were going to fight without us? Uranus said with mock hurt. Oh we were gonna save some for you Haruka-chan it's just with all of this traviling we do now it doesn't seem that we have enough energy. Mars kidded. If you two have time to joke then I seriously doubt that you take this seriously! Helios snarled. Shut you! World Shaking! Uranus shouted she pounded the ground with her golden energy it sent up a shock wave which made Helios loose his balance and he landed on his butt on the hard pavement. He swore.   
  
I thought you said that you had this handled. Sybill said with a laugh walking out from the small mass of tree's and shrubs. You don't know what I was gonna do! So you should worry about the other senshi- and that other youma Juno-san sent down. Helios grunted. I'm not worried about the youma she sent down I'm more worried about your being found out. If she found out that you were using my perfectly beautiful youmas for another mission she would be furious. Sybill murmured. Oh I'm not worried because she's not going to find out now is she? Helios said and then tried to blast the senshi away but they just jumped and doged it.   
  
Your pretty bad at this aren't you Helios? If that's your real name. Zeus added smirking. Your not going to mock me again this time I'm going to make sure that I get someone's godhood! You hear me?! Helios shouted. Godhood?! You're not serious are you? That's- that's not even possible! Hercules said stunned. Oh I am so you better hand em over! Helios said quietly. I would love to chat and stay but I'm getting pretty bored not enough action for this girl. Sybill muttered and began to walk away and vanished from sight. Fine Sybill-chan. Helios said more to himself since she had already gone.   
  
Ready girls? Uranus asked them. They nodded. Okay then! World Shaking! Deep Submerge! Zeus! Oak! Revolution! Aries! Flame Sniper! Apollo! Aqua Rapsody! The attacks sailed towards Helios but Piru shouted to Helios and then jumped infront of him and took the brunt of the attack screamed and turned into dust. Helios didn't seem to care and he stepped over the dust of the once living ugly pink youma. So now who's going to go first? He asked laughing.  
  
Cresent Beam! Dead Scream! Artemis' Fowl! Athena's Will!  
The attacks hit the youma all the while Sybill hide among the trees if Helios found out that it she who really sent down the youma he would be furious! She would be the first one to gain the godhood of a diety! Now all she had to do was give the order to Piru and Buena so then they would combine their powers. Once this was down then they would attack the senshi and gain their godhood. Or so she thought.   
  
I'm getting tired of fighting this damn youma! Jupiter shouted and jumped up and kicked the youma straight in the face. You got to keep on trying! Luna shouted. Sparkiling Wide Pressure!


	4. The godhood of Zeus is revealed

Chapter Four,   
  
The godhood of Zeus  
  
I really don't need a youma for this little job so I'm going to fight you senshi myself. Helios said grinning. Oh that's going to be a riot.  
Zeus muttered and attacked with her Jupiter Coconut Cyclone. That's all you can attack me with? That's pathetic! Helios laughed and launched another attack towards Zeus who tried to doge it but just barely. I'm getting sick of this damn creature! Uranus snarled world shaking!  
  
Helios jumped and kicked Uranus who stumbeld backwards and bumped into Sailor Neptune. Neptune shouted. S-Sorry Michiru! Uranus moaned. Oh this is going to be nice in our records ya know. Apollo sighed. Helios why don't you just get out of our way so we can help our friends? And whatever this godhood is your not gonna get it! Hear me?  
Sailor Apollo glared at the powerful alien. I'm not leaving this place until I take it from one of you! Helios snarled and then prepared to launch another attack. He musn't take the godhood- whoever has it! Sailor Apollo attack with Apollo Aqua Mirage! Hercules shouted to her. What will that do!? She shouted. Just do it! Attack! The tabby shouted. Fine then. Apollo! Aqua Mirage! The senshi shouted tracing a pale baby blue circle around her then thrusting her arms infront of her icey bubbles formed which flew towards the unexpecting Helios who screamed once the attack had frozen him to the earth! Hurry! Let's go help the others now! Hercules shouted running away to the others.   
  
Dead Scream! Sailor Pluto whispered the Garnet Orb thrusted the attack towards the ugly youma named Buena which only doged the attack again and again. Pluto shouted. Mars! Flame Sniper!  
Mercury Aqua Rapsody! Sparkiling Wide Pressure! Jupiter and Zeus both shouted. Both electricty attacks hit Buena who was surprised by both electrical attacks and fell right on her ass. Get up! Buena! Listen to me you old hag! Your gonna beat this little annoying sailor senshi! Sybill screamed. I knew that that woman was here! And she's annoying me too! Athena sighed. The youma? Hercules asked walking behind her.  
No that woman Sybill! Oh hello. Athena smiled. Hello back. Hercules smiled. Okay this isn't the time for your cute little hello's' right now lets fight! Zeus remarked. Jupiter agreed.   
  
Okay this is it! Time to finally get rid of you senshi! Sybill ran from under the trees and shrubs. She grabbed a pink and purple rubies and then threw them up in the air shouting: Buena! Piru! Time to show your true colors! Attack and mirge! Nothing. The rubies fell to the ground with a comic _tink _she glared at them and grabbed them from the ground and did the same thing again and again nothing. She screamed in rage. What is this? Why isn't Piru here?! WHY? TELL ME!?  
  
Maybe it's because that damn youma you sent down was soft as clay? Neptune said quietly. Yeah she was gone easily. Yeah after she jumped into front of that Helios character. WHAT? How could my precious youma jump in front of him! When she was so loyal to me?! Sybill screamed. Does look like she was loyal to you after all Sybill-dear infact- I think she kinda liked you-know-who. Zeus remarked calmly. Yeah infact- she was being all chummy to Helios. Calling him Helios-chan all the time. Sailor Moon said grinning. No- no- no- she can't be- she couldn't have- your lieing! Oh are we? Go ask Helios-popsicle he'll tell you. Sailor Artemis said with a smirk. What did you do to him?! I turned him into a popsicle! I love my ice powers! Apollo laughed. Apollo isn't the name- it's not right- it isn't connected with ice- your just a Fed Ex senshi!  
Sybill laughed. Wrong move. Apollo just glared at her and then attacked.  
Shine Aqua Illusion! Sybill screamed turned to ice and melted from sight. Fed Ex senshi! Ha! Bitch. Sailor Apollo glared at the ice figurine of Sybill. I think we have no more people to fight- Sailor Venus remarked. Not quite remember the youma? Mars said nodding to the youma who was looking shocked at the ice sculpture. Oh right. Jupiter sighed. Mars! Flame Sniper! Aries! Flame Sniper! Oh shhh-  
  
A/N: Okay I know that was a pretty crappy chapter but I'm trying! I think this next part will be very weird (and very crappy and hoaky but I'm just running on wires now and I have another script to work on and finish. Thankies!  
  
The light was incredible each senshi shielded her eyes at the bright light it finaly dimmed when something shown. Look! It's the shape of a four!  
That must be Jupiter! Jupiter shouted and ran towards the four symbol but was thrown backwards when she tried to grab it. The strange relic flew towards Zeus who's henshin compact came out- the henshin opend up to reveal her henshin stick and one symbol- of the four, and then it closed up. Hercules had big anime teardrops in his cat eyes. The godhood of Zeus! Humph I thought it was me. Jupiter sighed. You already have your last henshin transformation! Luna pointed out. Yeah and enough power to power up a lighthouse. BUMP! Ouch! I said I was sorry! Artemis the cat said in a strained voice. No you didn't! Jupiter accused. I just did! He wailed.   
  
Juno got up from her throne and her long purple robes fell to the ground she walked towards her pensieve and shouted for Helios and Sybill they didn't come and when she shouted again she looked down at her acient relic again. So I see you two have gotten into trouble, they maybe powerful with out their new powers but they are going to be stopped. I will let them stay that way until the night comes.   
Came a voice a figure in the darkness bowed. She asked. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I noticed that the youma by the name of Buena is not in it's barrier. The young soilder said not bowing anymore. Juno asked pushing away from her relic her flowing robes moved dramaticly with each step. Yes Juno-san gone did you issue it's release may I ask? He asked her. Her green eyes blazed. No I did not! And I would very much like to know who took it without my permission! She exclaimed. That might be a problem since there aren't any logs- no one saw anyone go inside today. Or any day for that matter. He said looking up at her. Oh thank you Arman, you may leave. She said waving her arm and then he left she walked back to the pensieve and waved her left hand over it and saw a image come into focus. Now who took my precious Buena? It seems that someone took it hoping that I wouldn't find out. Now this is going to be fun- I'm going to make sure that whoever took it will be severely punnished! She said quietly the image was still a little blurred with a exclaim of disgust she turned away from the image.   
You were supposed to stay here Sybill. Go get me Terri! She shouted towards the youma it nodded and flew off Juno sat back in her throne glaring.


	5. The popsicles melt! A very angry Sybill ...

Chapter Five,   
  
The popsicles thaw! A very angry Sybill and Helios!  
  
My name is Tsukino Usagi, and this is Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto,  
and Aino Minako. Usagi finished after Angelina finished up. You found them all in one day? Luna asked Hercules almost unbelievingly. No- er- they kinda found us themselves! Hercules said getting a sweatdrop.  
Yes and I found Zoe, she's my first senshi that I found- and Sailor Aries of course. Athena said nodding proudly towards Chloe. Artemis the cat walked up beside Athena and didn't take his gaze off of the pretty orange tabby.   
  
Your-your pretty. He gapsed out Athena giggled and Luna didn't look very happy at all. Why don't we talk about something else? How about the god-hood that Helios and Sybill mentioned? Luna said trying to control the anger in her voice. Oh! Right! Uh- actually- we really don't know why they are for- I just know- we just know that we need to find them for all of the Olympian Sailor Senshi. Hercules said jumped on Angelina's shoulders.   
  
Oh I see so you really don't know what they are for? Luna asked still keeping an eye on her feline friend.   
  
No- should we? Rommie asked. Well we really didn't expect you to know what they are used for. We just know that we should help you find them. Toyko is in good hands that I know for sure. Let's just hope that Tuxedo Umino isn't running amok back home. Minako said with a giggle. Tuexdo Umino-? Anna asked. Uh- that's rather a long story. Ami said with a sigh but she looked like she could giggle.   
  
A/N: Remember Tuxedo Umino (Melvin)? :P Could't resist!  
  
So who is this Juno lady and why did she just come down now? Rei asked. Well he just only met her today, she seems not to be that nice at all. Angelina murmured. And when we fought her youma back home it was pretty hard too. Usagi said thoughtfully. She has pretty strong ones that I have seen so far- you have to wonder what kind of army she has. And what she wants to do with the godhoods? Mako asked. Maybe she has a certain plan for them? I mean they are pretty powerful- she could use them to send more youmas down to earth without draining her resources. Luna poundered. That could be it.  
Ami said typing away in her computer. Do you have anything yet Ami-chan? Minako asked her friend. Nothing yet. She murmured.  
  
I have a feeling that this isn't going to make me very happy now is it? Juno asked the female soldier. No it isn't Juno-san but- when I went to fetch Sybill she wasn't there in her chambers I mean. I know, I'm gong to let them thaw out of the day. And after I told her to say away from the mortal! I asked her not to attack! Juno fumed. He was sure cute. Juno said almost unhearable under her breath._Well maybe if you didn't want to have a boy-toy like Beryl-san! Just like she wanted with Tuxedo Kamen. But he was sure cute! _Terri thought to herself and smirked.   
  
What is so funny may I ask? Juno asked Terri. Oh nothing! I mean- it's nothing at all. Terri bowed. Then if you knew that she was gone, then why did you ask me to come? You were the last one to see her- I thought you would have known were your friend had gone off to! Juno snapped. Yes! Juno-san. She bowed.  
  
Terri left the throneroom very quickly and Juno looked inside the pensive she got nothing she growled and turned away she had a pretty good idea who took her precious Beuna.  
  
Sybil's eyes opend and she looked around the ice had melted away from her head and now her right arm was exposed she smirked and lifted it up. And blasted a hole all around her. She was going to find out what had happend to her. She sensed the new arrival of a new power she then ran off towards a new direction away from the chatting girls and away from Helios what was this power? She had to find out and soon before Helios.   
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter is short. Faeriebuff


	6. The Next Mission

Chapter Six,  
  
The Next Mission,  
  
We will stay in contact useing phones or our watch comunicators. Rei said. Ooh very 007! Chloe grinned. Sounds like a plan. Angelina nodded. We should get back to work and find out whatever is trying to take over the world again. Haruka said quietly. I'm afraid that I and the outer senshi must leave. Setsuna said. Why? We were all again this time. Usagi moaned. Yes but I must get back to the Time Gates- I know that I don't guard them now but I must check upon something important. Setsuna said. And Michiru and I have our own mission. Haurka said quietly And I'm going with Setsuna as well. Hotaru said with a smile.  
  
So this is it- just when we meet some new friends! Chloe said with a smile. Oh well maybe we might see each other very soon. Michiru said with a smile. So your going to keep in touch Athena? Artemis the cat said looking at the pretty orange tabby with big teary eyes. Of course if Zoe will let me use her computer of course! Sure? Why not? Zoe said with a smile. Ooh! I'm already waiting for your email! Artemis said with a sigh. _Oh that cat will have a bump on the head when I get through to him when we get back home! I'm sure of it! _Luna thought jealously. Well goodbye Luna hope to see you soon. Hercules said with a smile. Oh yes! I- we will! And a email won't hurt either. Luna giggled. Artemis said with a strained voice. Come along Artemis I'll show you were you and the girls can use the sailor transport. Athena said walking off. Artemis said with a goofy grin on his face and followed the other cat. The other two cats followed shortly.   
  
I believe that our cats might like each other! Ami said with a small laugh. You think? They're going antsy over each other! Angelina said with a laugh. Henshin yo! Luna shouted. They nodded.  
  
_Moon Eternal Power! Uranus Crystal Power!  
Mercury Crystal Power! Neptune Crystal Power!  
Mars Crystal Power! Pluto Crystal Power!  
Jupiter Crystal Power! Saturn Crystal Power!  
Venus Crystal Power! _  
Makeup!  
  
They gathered in a large circle, and powerup and yelled their henshin phrases again. Their senshi arua's glowed they waved and they were gone. There goes on very cute kitty! Athena sniffed. Luna wasn't that bad either. Hercules agreed. You two are so- I don't know what!  
Rommie sighed. Just be glad they don't come home with you. Zoe sighed. So who wants pizza? Angelina asked. Sounds good to me.  
Chloe agreed. Good cause your paying. Angelina grinned. Chloe said running after a escaping Angelina.  
  
THE END.  
  
A/N: Okay I know that wasn't such a good ending but I wanted to get this up and quick cause this is my first fanfic that I put up that wasn't a piece of crap. I hope you enjoyed it. And I might not do anything like a part two with both sets of senshi for a while I want to review a fanfic and get that up soon and I have another fanfic that I just started.   
  
Thanks for reading Faeriebuff. :D


End file.
